


gee earth c, how come you get three versions of dave?

by avosettas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Gen, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not Homestuck 2 Compliant, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, sprite bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avosettas/pseuds/avosettas
Summary: davesprite falls out of a dreambubble and onto earth c
Relationships: Davesprite & Nepeta Leijon, Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Polyswap Leap Promptfest - Dawn Edition





	gee earth c, how come you get three versions of dave?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dawn_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dawn_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> A rescue! Feel free to choose who is rescuing who, and whether they are in a wilderness, a city, or somewhere in-between.
> 
> All pale or an arrangement balancing pale and red pls.

You are freezing when you wake up, from the top of your head to the… you have no feet, anymore. From wingtip to broken wingtip. 

It’s snowing. You’ve only seen snow on Jade’s planet. You wish you could stand, but you can’t feel your weird spritey tail enough to know up from down at this point. The snowflakes burn against your mottled right wing. 

Your name is Davesprite, and you were supposed to have disappeared at some point after the Scratch, or the retcon, or… 

Whatever it was, with the cat troll. The cutesy green one. She was sweet, at least. Reminded you of Jade. 

Pushing yourself up is a struggle. The snow is cold against your talons and your feathers are not made to withstand the icy winds. 

“Aha!” 

You nearly jump out of your skin. Your sprite goo. Your feathers. Whatever the fuck you have these days. Behind you is the cat troll, looking proud of herself. She’s holding a blanket. 

“Here!” The blanket isn’t going to stay dry, but it’s thick and warm, and better than your feathers. “We figured you’d be cold.” 

“We…?”

“Nepeta, I would back away. He is getting used to being back, still.” Great, it’s the sweaty horse troll. 

“Not gonna lie, horse dude, I’m freaking out a little here, but I’d rather get warmed up,” You tell him, teeth chattering. 

“I told you, we get him home and warm, and _then_ we befurrend him, Equius!” The cat troll rolls her eyes. She picks you up bridal style, easily, despite her short stature. Vaguely, you wonder how muscular she is. 

Equius. Right, that’s the horse troll’s name. He was kind of pretentious and an asshole but also an alright dude. And Nepeta, he called the cat troll. You sort of remember that, too. 

Or you think you do. 

“Where are we?” 

“This is Earth C,” Equius says stiffly, walking to Nepeta’s right. “Players have been falling out of the dreambubbles for a few weeks now.” 

“Didn’t… I wasn’t a player. Weren’t we a sprite together?” The second part is directed at Nepeta. 

“There’s something weird, sprites are being counted as players, I guess?” Nepeta replies with a bit of a sour look on her face. “Davepeta is here too, they’re cool. And Arquius -”

“I do not like that sprite.” 

“He’s sort of you, though!” 

“Where am I supposed to go?” You interrupt their friendly bickering before it can become an argument. 

“Oh, well. We thought you could stay with us.” Nepeta cocks her head. “If you want. I mean, me and you were already a sprite.” 

You’re too tired to thank her, but you nod. You think, from being a sprite with her, that she already knows what you’re thinking.


End file.
